The GSxFE Crossover of Mary Sue Bashing
by Traek
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Ely, the Sue Killer of Elibe comes to take the GS team atop Sue Mountain, but is Ely really on their side? PG for some violence.
1. The Falling of Isaac's Twin Sister

The Golden Sun/Fire Emblem Crossover of Mary Sue Bashing  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor do I own Golden Sun. I own the Mary Sues in the fic though. I don't think I'd get happy reviews if I use real authors' Sues.

A/N: Well, this is my first crossover, and I'm hoping it will go well. Fire Emblem and Golden Sun are joining forces to stop the flow of Mary Sues that are dumped into their world. Also watch for the RBTPOON (Random Bandits That Pop Out Of Nowhere), and their revolt against Fire Emblem Sues.  
  
What is a Sue? A Sue is a made up female character in a fanfic that has few flaws. A Gary Stu is the same thing, only it's a male.

Now to begin.

It was her turn. The sword was lifted over her head, and came down hard, but she put up her hands just in time to completely stop the sword. She was left without a scratch. She got up, and pulled the sword out of the man's hands. Then she killed him. She was safe from harm.  
  
Not a good thing at all...  
  
The woman was unusual. She had silver streaked hair that was blue, and her eyes changed when she was in a different mood. This woman was a witch. She had almost every power. That's why they were going to kill her. Because she was a witch.  
  
This witch's goal was to make more perfect people like her, but she couldn't do it in the real world. The only perfection in the real world was her, so she spoke to many Fanfiction.net authors through their dreams. She told them this:  
  
"If you write it, I will come."  
  
In other words she told them to make up a character that is perfect and stick into a fic, and then the witch will come back because she was killed in a PPC. The curious authors wondered who would come back, so they began writing about their perfect people, but little did these authors know, that they were torturing the Golden Sun and Fire Emblem crew when they put these perfect people into a Golden Sun and Fire Emblem fic.  
  
How will the witch come back? Perfection powers her. The more perfection there is, then she'll have enough power to bring herself back from the dead.  
  
Why is this bad? Well, the world isn't perfect, and this witch will make it perfect. How would you feel if your life was run on a perfect beat, and you had to do think you didn't want to do? Now you see my point.Our story starts in Weyard. Isaac is rebuilding his roof, when he sees something fall out of the sky. It was a girl. Isaac didn't mind, though. He saw a lot of these girls falling out of the sky, and they always lived. The thing that bothered him is why they fell out of the sky.  
  
The girl was falling straight for Isaac. Isaac panicked, and jumped off the roof. The girl hit the roof hard, and fell through it.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Isaac yelled. "I spent months fixing that roof!"  
  
"Isaac!" Dora yelled.  
  
He ran to his mother.  
  
"What did I tell you about leaving girls lying around the house?" Dora asked her son.  
  
"You never said anything," said Isaac.  
  
"Well, I'm saying something now!" Dora said frustrated. "Where do all these girls come from?"  
  
"They fall out of the sky," said Isaac.  
  
"They look funny," said Dora.  
  
It was true. They always had a strange hair color, and eye color, and they were all very pretty. It was like an alien invasion. There seemed to be at least one a day appearing in Weyard, and all of them knew what Psynergy was. They could also all use it very well. Some could use it, even better than Isaac.  
  
Another strange thing about them, is that a lot of them said that Isaac was their brother or cousin. Isaac even heard one say that she was married to Isaac, and that was the weirdest yet.This girl had purplish orange hair.  
  
"Do you know what they are?" Isaac asked.  
  
"No," said Dora.  
  
"A funny thing is," began Isaac, "that some of them make this weird smell, and then suddenly I fall in love with them. I also get mind controlled or something. That happens to Garet, too. The ones that say are my sisters usually make Garet fall in love with them. It's weird. I think I got married without knowing it, too."  
  
The girl that recently fell out of the sky woke up. She yawned, and looked at Isaac.  
  
"I finally found my long lost twin brother!" said the girl.  
  
Isaac smelled a nasty scent, then turned into a mind controlled freak.  
  
"Yes," he said. His eyes had spirals in them. "My sister."  
  
"My daughter has returned," said Dora.  
  
"I was going to take off time from saving the world to find you," said Isaac dazed. He snapped out of it. "Wait! You're not my twin sister! I don't have siblings."  
  
Isaac ran out of the house, and to Kraden's house. He ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Kraden!" he yelled when he got there. "Do you know what those girls that fall out of the sky are?"  
  
"I think so," said Kraden. "It was bound to happen sometime."  
  
"What are they?" asked Isaac.  
  
Kraden explained to Isaac what Mary Sues and Gary Stus were, and he told him about the witch who would return once she had enough power.  
  
"But when the witch returns," said Isaac, "she'll only affect the real world. We're not in the real world."  
  
"Yes," said Kraden, "but the real world is perfect, then they'll make more of these Sues. And the gaming world will be doomed, too."  
  
"How do we stop them?" asked Isaac.  
  
"You have to go to Sue Mountain in Elibe," said Kraden. "There, you'll collect special items that will help you defeat the Sues, and repel them, too."  
  
"Where's Elibe?" asked Isaac.  
  
"It's in another game," explained Kraden. "The game's called Fire Emblem. It's sort of different then this game, so you'll have to get used to it."  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
"You have to use the Teleport Gem," explained Kraden. "Get your friends to come."  
  
Isaac leaves Kraden's house to get his seven friends. Most of them were at the inn, so Isaac went there to get Sheba, Piers, Ivan, and Mia. Then, he went around Vale to get Felix, Jenna, and Garet. The team of eight was back together to save the gaming world, and the real world.  
  
A/N: That was chapter 1 of the Sue bashing. Hopefully Isaac and co. Can stop them before the witch comes. Next chapter is the Fire Emblem part. If you want to make a Sue for the FE and GS crew to kill fill out the form below by describing it. I'll take ten Sues to start. Only one Sue per person. I'll take the first ten that E-MAILS me the form. E-MAIL!  
  
You're Pen Name:  
  
Sue or Stu's Name:  
  
Sue or Stu's Hair Color:  
  
Sue or Stu's Eye Color:  
  
Sue or Stu's Age:  
  
How is your Sue or Stu related to any character?:  
  
Sue or Stu's Story:  
  
Anything else about your Sue or Stu:  
  
E-MAIL THE FORM FILLED OUT TO ME. I WILL NOT TAKE REVIEWED FORMS. I WANT THE REVIEWS TO BE REVIEWS. IT MAKES IT MORE ORGANIZED. I BET YOU'RE SICK OF ME TALKING IN UPPERCASE LETTERS. OKAY THEN. I'LL JUST END THE CHAPTER NOW SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEEL THE TORTURE ANYMORE. 


	2. Hector's Wife is a Sue!

The Golden Sun/Fire Emblem Crossover of Mary Sue Bashing  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem, but if I did, all would be doomed. I also don't own the punctuation storm that appears in this chapter, and I must give credit to EchoKazul for that idea.  
  
A/N: I noticed that the first chapter wasn't so funny, so I'll work my butt off to make this one funny. Let's hope I can do it right. I should be able to. I'm a humor author.  
  
Sue ideas are sent through E-mail only. I like to be organized.

Too begin the story now...  
  
Eliwood left his house, towards Sue Mountain. The sudden appearance of all of the Sues had built a mountain right in the middle of Elibe, and Eliwood was eager to find it. He traveled north from his home, but then fell in a hole suddenly. He looked up to find a pretty girl standing over the hole.  
  
"Sorry about that, Eliwood," she say helping him out. Eliwood accepted the offer and climbed out. "I was trying to catch those bandits."  
  
"Do I know yo-," but before Eliwood could finish a horrible fragrance filled his nostrils. "Thanks, Andra," he said with a daze smile on his face.  
  
"No problem," said Andra.  
  
Andra had red hair, and blue eyes that changed to gold at night. She also wore mage clothing, and a pack around her waist. She was Hectors wife.  
  
"So," said Eliwood bowing to her, "do you want to dance?"  
  
"I don't know what Hector would say about that," said Andra. "Oh well."  
  
She began to waltz with Eliwood, when Hector ran up to him and slapped him in the back. Eliwood turned back to normal, not realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Ow," Eliwood said. "Hector!"  
  
"Sorry," said Hector, "but you were dancing funny with this stranger-." An emotionless face appeared on Hector. "Eliwood! What are you doing with my wife!?!?!?!?!?!?!? She's not supposed to waltz with anyone else but me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Punctuation fell out of the sky as it hit Eliwood and Hector on the heads, but Andra was completely unharmed.  
  
Hector changed back to himself, as exclamation marks and question marks hit him hard on the head.  
  
Andra stuck out her hand and smiled.  
  
"I love the rain," she said with a happy grin on her face, "don't you?"  
  
"That depends," said Hector trying to cover himself from the rain punctuation, "whether it's like this or not."  
  
"Oh, Hector," said Andra unhappily. "It's only rain. Straighten up."  
  
She grabbed him and made him stand up straight. As long as the punctuation was falling, he was safe from the stench of the Sue, Andra.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Hector as more fell. Soon, it ended, and Hector could stand straight again, but they were not safe from the seducing smell of the Sue, but just then, a sword was launched through Andra's back, and she fell face forward. Behind her dead body stood Guy.  
  
"Thanks, Guy," said Eliwood. "We almost lost Hector again."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Guy smiling. "You almost fell into a trance too, Eliwood." Guy paused for a moment, then he started back up. "So where are you two headed?"  
  
"I just ran into Eliwood," said Hector. "The Sue's stench got him, but I saved him before- Oh!" Hector clutched his stomach. "I'm not feeling all that good."  
  
"I heard that the Sue's gas has some sort of poison in it," said Eliwood. "Athos told me all about them before he went back to Bern."  
  
"Oh," said Guy.  
  
"Hello!" shouted Hector still holding his stomach. "Is somebody going to help me out?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Eliwood reminded himself.  
  
"Maybe we can find someplace to rest," said Guy.  
  
"I was hoping to go to Sue Mountain," said Eliwood. "I'm collecting things to keep the Sues off."  
  
"I'll take Hector someplace to rest, then once he's fine, we'll meet up with you," suggested Guy, "does that sound good?"  
  
"Yup," Eliwood agreed. "I'll see you there."  
  
Eliwood, watched Hector and Guy walk away. Eliwood felt a little sick, too, and he was afraid of it getting worse. He turned around, and shouted to them.  
  
"I'll come with you!" he said. Guy let go of Hector who was leaning on his should, and Hector fell forward and hit the ground hard. Guy ran up to Eliwood.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Eliwood. "I'm starting to feel a little weak like Hector."  
  
"I'mph noth weak!" Hector shouted with his face in the grass. He began to get up, but fell back down in the grass.  
  
A/N: Well, these first two chapters were only introductions, and I'm hoping to begin the crossover next chapter, but it might not work out. We'll just have to see. Now to answer reviews.  
  
Dracobolt: Thanks. I love writing a good Mary Sue bashing fic.  
  
MurcuryAdept: Well, I'm hoping that you can understand Fire Emblem a bit now. You'll like the crossover part.  
  
Keep the Sue ideas coming through E-mail because I don't have any yet. I will not write the next chapter until I get at least five Sues through E-mail by different authors.


	3. I Didn't know Piers had a Sister

**The Golden Sun/Fire Emblem Crossover of Mary Sue Bashing  
**Traek  
  
Disclaimer: Traek does not own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem  
  
A/N: I know I haven't gotten 5 sues yet, but not many people are giving them to me. I got one from Jake Delfeir. You'll hate this Sue. I'll put it in a later chapter. Thanks for the Sue, Jake. I also made a slight mistake in the first chapter. It was called the Teleport Lapis, but I named it the Tepleport Gem. That's what I get for not playing Golden Sun for a while.  
  
I don't think I will take any more Sues. Sorry, but not a lot of you readers can email me. It's not my fault. I can't take them through reviews either, so don't try. Now read chapter 3!  
  
**Chapter 3  
  
**Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Sheba, Jenna, and Piers climbed Sue Mountain after teleporting there with the Teleport Lapis. It was a high mountain, which made them all confused. If the world was in danger, then why would this mountain be so high? The witch must have put it there, but why would she put a mountain somewhere where she keeps things that can fight her off. Isaac looked through a book that Kraden had given him about Sues. He read it aloud.

"Before the witch had died," he read, "she made a mountain in Elibe to keep her weapons. Only these weapons are vulnerable to her Sues, and can rid the worlds of all Sues. She built the highest mountain in all the worlds using her Sue powers, for she could not take her weapons with her when she died. Now, the mountain has many traps all over to keep anyone from reaching the top."  
  
"So how are we reaching the top?" Felix asked after Isaac had read.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Isaac looking up at the peak of the mountain. He couldn't see it, though. It was hidden behind the clouds. "Can we teleport up there?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Mia. "I took a lot just to get here. I don't think it would be easy reaching the top."  
  
"Do you think we should rest somewhere?" asked Jenna.  
  
"That would be good," said Ivan looking up at Isaac.  
  
Suddenly, the sky went dark, and something began swooping around them. It was frightening, and it made a happy giggling voice that you'd here from a young girl. It stopped right in front of them, and the sky became bright again.  
  
"I am Ely," said the girl. She raised her hands, and Isaac smelled a strong scent. Just like the one from a Sue, only Sues never had to raise their arms to make the scent, but strangely, Isaac felt completely healed, and so did everyone else.  
  
"What are you?" asked Piers looking into the girl's beautiful eyes.  
  
"I am the Sue killer of Elibe," she answered. "I help along anyone who needs it, and it looks like you all need help reaching the top.  
  
"Yes," said Isaac. "We do."  
  
"Follow me," Ely said directing them. She looked completely normal. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were green. She was beautiful, though, but she was helping them. Beauty didn't matter at the moment. She was definitely not a Sue.  
  
Ely began to fly, then she made everyone else fly. Isaac felt strange. He felt lighter than a feather, and he knew that everyone else felt the same way.  
  
Soon enough, they were at the peak of Sue Mountain, and picking up their weapons. Ely left, and they were left alone.  
  
"She just leaves us?" said Sheba in surprise.  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Garet picking up a pile of swords and axes. "We got all the weapons we need to defeat the Sues."  
  
Piers picked up his share of axes and some swords, and he tried swinging them around. Isaac grabbed a sword, and so did Felix. Sheba picked up a few maces, and Mia took the rest of them. Jenna grabbed for the leftover swords, and split them with Ivan who took them gratefully. They all began practicing with the new weapons. Garet and Felix began to spar, and Jenna was sharpening her blades. Ivan joined Garet and Felix's sparring, and they did a three-way fight. Mia swung one of her maces happily cutting the air, and Isaac and Sheba started a little spar.  
  
They all enjoyed trying the new weapons, but after a while they got tired and rested for a while.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Garet.  
  
"No," answered Sheba. The rest agreed.  
  
But suddenly, someone appeared in front of them. It was a woman. She had long orangish silvery hair, and gray eyes that glowed. She was another Sue.  
  
"Die you all!!!!!!!!!111111111111!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!!" the Sue screamed, and the Golden Sun team was covered in punctuation. "IT'S RAINING AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?", and question marks fell onto the Adepts as they tried their hardest to find some way to keep the punctuation off of them.  
  
The Sue looked at Piers, and smiled. Piers was being pelted by question marks, but the Sue made him stand up.  
  
"Brother!" she shouted. "I finally found you!"  
  
"I'm not your brothe-," but once again, it was too late. Piers was overwhelmed by the Sue smell before he could put on the protective gear. "Why don't you join our side, Aguadrictofuciahetyghsdurtfghsdyurtughfgjrdy, Agua for short."  
  
"Okay," said Aqua smiling. "Now that I've turned on the fiend, Alex, I think I'll go kill him."  
  
"Whoa!" shouted Felix with his Sue smell repellent mask on. "She's not joining us-", but the Sue smell still affected him. "I'm glad you're back, Aqua."  
  
"It's good to be back," said Aqua.  
  
"Something's wrong," Jenna whispered to Isaac. "The masks aren't stopping the smell."  
  
"We'll just have to kill her before she overwhelms us," Isaac explained. He picked up his sword, and charged at the Sue, but the sword had no effect. It was like trying to kill a ghost. Jenna helped him, and so did the rest of the team, but nothing worked.  
  
A high pitched laughter was heard, and the Golden Sun crew turned around to see Ely hysterically laughing evilly.  
  
**chapter end  
  
**A/N: Shocking isn't it. Actually it was probably too predictable. Well, doesn't look like I've started the crossover yet, but I will soon.


End file.
